You're Under the Mistletoe, Kiss Already!
by PeacexLovexPercabeth
Summary: Hermione's spending Christmas at the Burrow, but what happens when she and Ron are caught under the mistletoe?


_Hermione's P.O.V._

I smiled at the decorations of the house. The Burrow really was a beautiful place around Christmas time. I was quite happy that I was going to be spending Christmas with the Weasleys. . ._all_ of the Weasleys. Mum and Dad wanted to go skiing for Christmas and, as I had learned a while ago, skiing was _not_ my thing. I had come down to the kitchen to retrieve a book I had been reading late last night. I had left it there accidentally, and I'd intended to finish it that morning.

I walked into the kitchen. As I looked around, I noticed the mistletoe that was hung above the table. I rolled my eyes. It was Fleur's idea to hang up a mistletoe. It seemed a rather stupid idea if you asked me. Who would kiss someone just because they were under a plant? Ridiculous.

Searching for my book, I realized that Ron was sitting in a chair, eating a piece of toast. It was so like Ron to come down to the kitchen early in the morning _just _for toast.

"Ron, what are you doing down here?" I asked, approaching him.

"Eating toast," he said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. This boy was so stupid sometimes. "I can see that, I'm not blind."

"Then you shouldn't have asked me what I was doing. Common sense, Hermione."

I inhaled deeply. Now was not the time to get into a row with Ron, no matter how much he was irritating me. I spotted my book on the table next to Ron, so I walked towards him, pulled up a chair, and grabbed my book. I opened it and began to read. You see, when you've been annoyed by Ron for as many years as I have you sort of learn to block it out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron roll his eyes at me. He had always told me that I "read too much" and that it was "unhealthy".

Suddenly, there was an excited shriek that made both Ron and I jump. Standing at the doorway was the (annoying) strikingly beautiful part-veela witch Fleur Delacour. Her glossy blonde hair fell to her slim waist and her blue eyes were gleaming with anticipation. Ron's face took on a dreamy expression and he seemed to become breathless, like he always does when he sees Fleur. Fleur was beaming and looking immensely thrilled.

"BILL, MOLLY, 'ARRY, FRED, GEORGE, CHARLIE, GINNY, ARTHUR, COME DOWN HERE _NOW_!" Fleur screamed at the top of her lungs.

A few minutes later, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley came bustling down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked in alarm.

Fleur shook her head. She was so excited she looked like she was hopped up on sugar. "Nothing's wrong—look at 'Ermione and Ron!"

"What about them?" Ginny said, irritated. Her eyes were red and her flaming red hair was a rat's nest. Obviously Fleur's screams had woken her up from a peaceful sleep.

"They're under the mistleto-o-o-e!" Fleur sang.

I looked up and saw that Ron and I were indeed under the mistletoe.

"Shit," I muttered.

Fred and George smirked and exchanged evil glances, a sign that were about to begin teasing Ron. . .and, to be honest, now was the perfect time to do just that.

"_Awww, ikkie-Ronnie-kins is under the mistletoe with ikkie-Hermione-kins,"_ Fred said in a high-pitched girly voice.

George looked at Fred in false bewilderment, and said in the same girly voice Fred was using,_ "Why, Fred, do you know what that means?"_

"_Yes, it means they must kiss each other."_

Fred and George giggled.

"Um, Fleur, is this really necessary?" Bill asked Fleur, trying to save Ron and I from mortification.

Fleur was practically jumping up and down with excitement. It looked like she was trying to achieve flight. "Yes, yes, it is ABSOLUTELY necessary! I am from ze country of love, I know zese things! Zey _must_ kiss, zey simply _must_!"

"Well, atleast if he snogs her he'll probably stop kissing the picture of Auntie Muriel under his pillow," giggled Ginny.

Charlie laughed. "Come on, Ron, kiss her. We all know you've wanted to do it for _years_."

"I'm _not_ kissing her!" yelled Ron.

"I'm not kissing _him_!" yelled Hermione.

"YOU 'AVE TO!" Fleur screeched, waving her fists in the air. "YOU'RE UNDER ZE FUCKING MISTLETOE!"

"Uh. . .Bill, when did your fiancée turn into a romance-crazy beast?" Charlie asked, actually looking a bit scared as he eyed Fleur.

I couldn't blame him; veela were _not_ a pretty sight when they were angry.

"I don't know. . ." Bill said, eyeing Fleur too.

"But it _would _be rather nice to see Hermione and Ron kiss. . .And they _are_ under the mistletoe. And Fleur'll probably destroy everything if they don't," Mrs. Weasley muttered, smiling.

"Mum!" Ron protested.

I was turning tomato red. _Why_ did I have to come down there searching for the book? I could've just stayed in Ginny's room and got the book in the afternoon. Now I was stuck under the mistletoe and had to kiss _Ron_. And Fleur. . .she just _had_ to call everyone in the house to see Ron and I snog. Well, I wouldn't give Fleur the pleasure of embarrassing us.

"I'm not kissing him!" I said fiercely. "I'm going upstairs to read my book."

I turned to leave, but Fleur grabbed my arm as quickly as a viper snake could strike a victim. "YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING UPSTAIRS! YOU ARE STAYING DOWN HERE AND KISSING RON! ZE BOOK IS ABSOLUTELY IRRELEVANT!"

I sighed. Fleur didn't scare me, but I didn't want her screaming her head off like this all morning.

"Fine," I said. "Come on, Ron, if it'll shut her up."

Ron avoided looking at me, but replied, "Okay."

He placed his hands on my hips and held me. There was silence and we didn't move. I looked into his blue eyes. . .how could I have not noticed how beautiful they were before?

"YOU'RE UNDER ZE MISTLETOE, KISS ALREADY!" Fleur hollered impatiently.

Ron leaned his head towards mine. It seemed like ten minutes had passed before his soft lips finally touched mine. The kiss sent tingles down my spine. I closed my eyes. My head was spinning. I felt him pull me closer to his body. One of his hands caressed my cheek, which sent more tingles down my spine. He was kissing me hotly, fiercely, passionately. . .And I was kissing him back the same way. Oh god, was _this_ why we always argued? A desire to kiss each other?

We pulled away at the same time, breathing heavily. When I opened my eyes, I was actually surprised to see the others looking at us. It had literally felt like we were the only two people in the world.

Fred and George were smirking from ear to ear. Fleur and Ginny were dancing around happily and energetically. Bill and Charlie both looked surprised. Mrs. Weasley looked just about ready to plan our wedding. And Mr. Weasley and Harry were smiling mischievously and eyeing us.

"Wow. . ." Bill and Charlie said.

"Zat was too cute!" Fleur exclaimed, clapping.

"Looks like snogging Auntie Muriel's picture really gave Ron some practice," Ginny laughed.

"Great, now I'm going to be a third wheel," Harry muttered.

Fred and George was too busy laughing to say anything. Ron smiled at me cutely and shyly. His ears were red; I could tell he was thinking about the way he'd pulled me close and caressed me. I returned the smile, blushing. He wrapped his arm around me and pecked my cheek.

Ginny said, "Whoa, I think you guys have kissed _enough_."

We laughed. Best. Christmas. Ever.

**AN: I thought of this idea today after searching for a good R/H one shot. There were some about mistletoes and I always thought of writing a fic about a cute couple and a mistletoe, so I thought "Why not?" Sorry if Fleur's a bit OOC. I was just thinking that since Fleur is French, and France is probably the most romantic country in the world, Fleur would like romance and love and all that, which is why she suggested a mistletoe. What'd you think? Please review, fave, and alert. . .if you want to.**


End file.
